


[绿红][Halbarry] You Know Which Position

by Katsukixxx



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Barry, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx
Summary: 瞭望塔，制服，和你知道的“那个”姿势。弃权声明：我不拥有本文中出现的所有角色，只有OOC属于我。





	[绿红][Halbarry] You Know Which Position

**Author's Note:**

> 瞭望塔设定只是因为我想看他们穿着制服，没有过多的描述。  
> 最近推特上很热的那个背后跪立式，加上我想看哭哭巴里。  
> 完全是恶趣味，没有beta，是篇很烂的PWP。

他几乎要失去言语能力了。巴里·艾伦，a.k.a.闪电侠，正试图让积蓄的涎液不至于从他嘴里溢出。

 

“哈啊……！”身后的人的又一次抽动让他的努力瞬间化为泡影。溢出的口水顺着他的下巴滑落，然后滴在了哈尔跪着的两腿之间。

 

哈尔·乔丹，a.k.a绿灯侠（当然了，他还穿着制服呢！），在闪电侠的脖子和肩膀上安抚般地落下亲吻。哈尔仅仅抹去了他的多米诺面具，哦，或许还给自己的能量制服加了个原本不存在的拉链，好让他把现在正用来侵犯着中城英雄的阴茎放出来。“别担心，巴里，在你习惯之前我不会动的。”

 

这句话没有起到任何的安抚效果。巴里短促地抽着气，好像不断地吸入氧气就能让他忽略后穴里的那个庞然大物一样。他光裸的上半身紧紧贴在门面上，下半身的制服却还没被脱光。绿灯侠的两只膝盖跪着插进他分开的两条大腿间的空隙，紧贴着他红色的制服把他掰得更开。

 

把他掰得更开，也让巴里的臀部和哈尔的胯骨紧紧贴在了一起，也让哈尔的阴茎更深地进入了他。

 

哈尔的阴茎在完全勃起后带着微微向上翘起的弧度，巴里曾经很喜欢这个。现在他不了，那翘起的弧度在他的身体里把肠壁向上顶起，让巴里感觉只要哈尔一开始动作他就会被捅穿。

 

当然不会把他捅穿，只会让他尖声惊叫而已。巴里在哈尔第一次退出再进入时甚至感到了一丝恐惧，那根阴茎进入到了他身体里前所未有的深处。闪电侠发出了一声像猫咪被捏住嗓子般虚弱的尖叫。

 

“哇哦，”哈尔吓了一跳，他马上停了下来，问，“你还好吗，巴里？”

 

巴里蹭着身前的门板点了点头。他渴望这场阔别已久的性爱，就像哈尔渴望它一样。他们不过是换了个从没尝试过的新姿势，巴里觉得他能受得住这个。

 

但在哈尔继续开始抽插之后他又有点儿后悔了。哈尔很贴心，他知道这个姿势可能一开始会让巴里不好受，于是他尽量放慢了速度，缓慢地进出着，好让巴里的后穴习惯接受自己。

 

这真是要了巴里的命了。在神速力的影响下每一秒都被拉得漫长，巴里能无比清晰地感受到哈尔的阴茎在他身体里推进和抽出的每一毫米。内壁被龟头研磨的每一丝触感都被无尽放大，缓慢但明显的快感要将巴里逼得啜泣起来。

 

“可以了，哈尔……”巴里连耳朵尖都红了，“稍微快一点……”

 

哈尔求之不得。“遵命。”绿灯侠握住了闪电侠的腰，开始放开了大力地抽插起来。每一次他都让阴茎退出直到只剩龟头还在巴里的身体里，然后狠狠地推进，连根部都几乎要没入。

 

巴里是不是说过他觉得自己能接受这个？他彻底后悔了。哈尔的阴茎进入之深让他感觉自己要从内部被捅破了。巴里甚至用手指胡乱抠着光滑的门板想要逃离开，却很快就被操得失去了力气。脱力的大腿和膝盖无法支撑他的身体，巴里自身的重量将他愈发地压向哈尔的阴茎。

 

闪电侠被操哭了，轻而易举的。“哈尔、哈尔……！”他发出像是混着尖叫般的呻吟，因为失去对身体的控制而无助地抽噎起来。快感像是拧开的汽水产生的气泡般在他身体里迅速膨胀、炸裂。他颤抖着，痉挛着，尖叫着。快感在哈尔握住他身前的阴茎时开始攀向顶峰。

 

“巴里，我的好男孩……”绿灯侠伸出一只手抚慰巴里的阴茎，另一只手握住他扣在门上的左手。哈尔握上巴里左手的瞬间就被抓紧了。巴里像是终于在波涛汹涌的海面上抓住了一根救命稻草般地抓着他，连指甲都快要陷进肉里。

 

“哈尔，不……”巴里艰难地转过头来，那双天空般的蓝眼睛里盛满了泪水，“太多了……太……”

 

哈尔吻去他脸上滑落的泪水，却丝毫没有放慢动作。哈尔能感觉到巴里的屁股彻底压在了他的胯骨上，现在唯一在支撑着闪电侠的就只有巴里拉着他的手，和红色和黑色的制服裤之间的他的阴茎。巴里的两粒乳头在门上磨蹭得发红、挺立，哈尔还从来没有碰过它们呢。于是他松开了巴里的阴茎，顺着他形状优美的腹肌向上摸去，然后用指甲掐住了其中一粒。

 

巴里大声地哭喊起来。他被绿灯侠按在门上操得一团糟，已经彻底失去了言语能力，除了哈尔的名字再也发不出别的音节。在疼痛的刺激下，高潮很快就来临了。巴里射出来的时候眼前一瞬间变成了一片空白，只有哈尔塞在他后穴里的阴茎还无比显著的存在着。

 

闪电侠趴在门上的上半身无力地下滑，哈尔将他揽入怀中，埋头在他的颈窝里吮吸出一个深红的印子。感受着巴里后穴反射性的收缩，哈尔在那个吻痕开始消失的同时射在了巴里的身体里。

 

 


End file.
